Ini Nyata?
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UP!]/Jeonghan hanyalah laki-laki cantik yang sayangnya masih jomblo, punya tetangga yang sekarang jadi orang hits di sekolah. Dan pengakuan tak terduga dari mulut Seungcheol si anak baru. Walaupun itu cuma aksi melarikan diri, tapi tidak salah kan kalau ia berharap itu jadi kenyataan?/ SEUNGHAN FANFIC. YAOI. BxB. Cerita Unyuw
1. Chapter 1

Tidak ada yang lebih membosankan selain menjadi seorang jomblo.

Iya, jomblo-_-

Dan Jeonghan benar-benar merasakan efeknya sekarang. Tadinya ia benar-benar yakin kalau ia tidak apa-apa dengan statusnya saat ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau godaan saja selalu saja menghampiri. Bukan tidak ada yang naksir Jeonghan, hanya saja pria cantik itu selalu saja merasa kurang cocok.

Pernah juga dirinya berpacaran dengan Jisoo. Laki-laki kelahiran California yang ganteng, gentleman, kalem dan.. dia sahabat Jeonghan sendiri ngomong-ngomong. Itupun hanya bertahan 3 bulan, karena sebenarnya mereka menyalah artikan rasa sayang satu sama lain dan alasan yang lebih kuat karena mereka sudah nyaman berteman dan yang pasti, Jeonghan itu bukan jodohnya Jisoo-_-

Hingga kini pun, sudah mau musim liburan selepas ujian semester dan mau naik kelas 3. Jeonghan belum ada yang mendekati. Jeonghan sih sabar, tapi tidak tahu nanti bagaimana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Nyata?**

 **SeungHan**

 **Romance**

 **Warn : YAOI. Typos, cerita acak-adul, ya pokoknya gimana gituu :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minki-ya, kau benar tidak mau ikut aku?" tanya Jeonghan pada teman sebangkunya. Choi Minki, laki-laki cantik yang sekarang sudah tobat dengan berpenampilan _**manly**_. Rambut hitam dipotong pendek, punya abs dan selalu naik motor sport ke sekolah. Uhuy~

"Tidak. Malas. Oh iya, aku nyontek PR mu ya?"

"Iya ambil saja sendiri. Sudah ya aku mau ke kelasnya Jihoon dulu" ucapnya lalu melangkah keluar kelas diiringi lambaian tangan si teman sebangku.

"Ya hati-hati. Kalau dapat jodoh, kabari aku ya?"

.

Waktu itu ketika istirahat, Jeonghan pergi ke kelas 2-B sendirian. Kelas yang dianggap paling spesial karena banyak murid berprestasi disana, walaupun tidak semuanya pintar di bidang akademik tapi di bidang non akademik pun mereka hebat sekali.

Oh, ada satu lagi yang membuat kelas itu semakin tersohor.

"Hai Jisoo.." sapanya pada Jisoo yang sedang senyum ganteng ke arahnya.

"Halo, malaikat,"

Jeonghan berdecak lalu ia menyapa satu orang lagi yang duduk disamping Jisoo "Hai, Seungcheol"

Nah itu dia.

Laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah Jeonghan adalah seorang siswa pindahan, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Begitu ia masuk ke sekolah ini, Seungcheol langsung jadi laki-laki _**hits**_ karena tampang rupawan dan otak pintar.

Juga, laki-laki dengan marga Choi itu adalah tetangga dekatnya. Rumahnya tepat disamping rumah Jeonghan. Mepet sekali, hanya dibatasi sebuah tembok setinggi perut. Kebetulan yang sangat fantastis, bukan?.

"Ini. Sudah kusalin semua. Terimakasih ya" Jeonghan menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Jihoon. Laki-laki mungil dengan wajah menggemaskan itu mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah Hyung. Sendirian saja?"

"Ya. Kau juga sendirian? Mana pacarmu Jihoon-ah?"

Bibir laki-laki menggemaskan itu merengut "Biasa. Sedang kumpul OSIS. Hyung, kau harus cepat cari pacar! Agar kemana-mana tidak sendirian" celetuk Jihoon dengan polosnya dan dihadiahi sebuah tepukan di pantat oleh Jeonghan. Khas ibu-ibu sekali.

"Jangan mel-"

" _ **JIHONNIEEEEEEE-**_ "

Laki-laki cantik berambut sebahu yang sekarang diikat kebelakang itu semakin menghela nafas bosan. Wajahnya dibuat datar, apalagi melihat pasangan yang romantis tapi agak alay ini. "Berhentilah teman-teman,"

Soonyoung, pacar Jihoon. Laki-laki tampan yang punya tingkat humoris diatas rata-rata ini terkikik kearah Jeonghan "Aduh Hyung. Makanya cepat cari pacar biar bisa seperti aku dan Jihoon" godanya dengan alis naik turun "Percuma lo, Hyung itu unyuw, masa iya masih jomblo. Hehehe"

"Cerewet. Kau bicara sekali lagi, kubuat kau putus dengan Jihoon" ancamnya dengan wajah galak yang sebenarnya tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali.

"Jangaaaaaaaan. Eomoni, jangan pisahkan aku dengan anakmuuu"

Dan lagi-lagi, Jeonghan hanya bisa pasrah.

Jihoon geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi dia sudah bisa menerima kok, kalau Soonyoung itu orangnya memang agak sedeng. Yeah, _**that is the power of love**_. Tapi tak sengaja, matanya melihat empat orang perempuan yang datang bergerombol ke kelasnya. Tentu saja ke bangkunya Seungcheol.

"Lihat, Kim Yeji kesini," bisik Jihoon pada dua orang didekatnya ini. Dan dua orang itu pun langsung membalikkan badan. Dimana disana si ketua geng, Kim Yeji sedang basa-basi kepada Seungcheol. Sepertinya kenalan, terus pasti akhirnya juga dijadikan target pacar.

"Pantas saja Seungcheol Hyung langsung _**hits**_ , kalau dianya saja murah senyum begitu" kata Soonyoung lalu menunjuk Seungcheol yang tersenyum ramah dan sopan. Tapi hanya akan menimpali seadanya ketika ditanya.

"Seungcheol-ah, kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Yeji sengaja dibuat keras. Seolah-olah tidak akan ada satu pun orang yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Duh,

Dengan seringan kapas, laki-laki _**awesome**_ itu mengangguk. Yeji terperangah, Jisoo yang disebelahnya langsung menoleh horror padanya, dan mendadak suasana kelas jadi sepi.

"S-siapa?"

Seungcheol menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, sekilas laki-laki itu terlihat tersenyum padanya. Tapi ya tidak tau, mungkin saja itu bukan padanya.

"Jeonghan,"

"Kenapa dengan Jeonghan?" Yeji menatap skeptis kearahnya, lalu kembali lagi menatap Seungcheol yang senyum-senyum bahagia.

"Kau tanya pacarku siapa kan? Pacarku itu Jeonghan"

Yeji mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya. Jeonghan yang dianggapnya sebagai rival kini maju selangkah darinya. Ia tertawa sebentar, sebenarnya agar tidak kelihatan bodoh. Dan orang-orang disana menatapnya aneh. Apanya juga yang lucu.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

Seungcheol menggeleng kalem. Nah, kalau bicara kalem, Jeonghan jadi teringat Jisoo. Eh, kenapa jadi Jisoo segala?

"Benar. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja sendiri pada Jeonghan" Seungcheol menyeringai -kalau ini benaran ke arahnya. Dan orang-orang disana langsung menatapnya. Meminta jawaban pasti dari seseorang yang katanya pacar Seungcheol. Laki-laki _**hits**_ musim ini.

Laki-laki cantik itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Dia deg-degan sungguhan, sumpah.

Jihoon disebelahnya mencubit pelan lengannya "Hyung kau sungguhan pacaran dengan Seungcheol Hyung ya?"

Disertai gelagat gugup, Jeonghan berkata "Entahlah. Mungkin itu salah satu bentuk pelarian diri dari Kim Yeji.. uhm, mungkin?"

Karena terlalu lama menjawab. Kim Yeji akhirnya undur diri dari tempat itu dengan muka merah. Malu pastinya. Raut gugup dan malu-malu dari Jeonghan itu dianggap sebagai jawaban ' _ **iya**_ '. Rencananya gagal total. Sementara keadaan kelas kembali normal seperti semula.

Tinggal Jeonghan yang belum kembali normal-

"Eomoni, kau sudah tidak jomblo ya?" Soonyoung berkata lirih. Takut kalau ibunya Jihoon ini meledak kembali. Bisa-bisa ia dibuat putus dengan sang pujaan hati.

Sementara Jisoo meninju pelan lengan Seungcheol "Yaa! Kenapa tidak cerita kalau kau dekat dengan Jeonghan?"

Seungcheol hanya tertawa lalu matanya menangkap Jeonghan yang masih shock, lucu juga ternyata.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bisik-Bisik Tetangga

**Ini Nyata?**

 **SeungHan**

 **Romance**

 **Warn : YAOI. Typos, cerita acak-adul, ya pokoknya gimana gituu :3**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari ke-empat semenjak insiden pengakuan tak terduga dari Seungcheol. Dan selama empat hari ini pula, Jeonghan rasanya seperti tidak bisa hidup tenang. Bagaimana bisa tenang kalau setiap murid yang berpapasan dengannya akan berbisik-bisik dan memandangnya entah dengan pandangan yang bagaimana, Jeonghan pun tak tahu. Walaupun banyak juga murid yang tidak peduli, sih.

"Jangan jalan sambil menunduk. Nanti jatuh," sahut seseorang disebelahnya. Dan itu sukses membuat mata Jeonghan berbinar bahagia -seperti ada malaikat yang sebentar lagi akan memberinya pertolongan.

"Jisoo-yaaaaaaaaa" Jeonghan merengek. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik-narik tangan kiri Jisoo. Itu _**kode**_ , teman.

Jisoo yang dasarnya memang peka cuma tertawa seraya menggeleng. "Maaf. Aku sedang buru-buru. Ada kelas tambahan, dan kelasnya dimulai sekarang" ucapnya kalem.

"Hah? Sudah mau libur masih ada pelajaran tambahan?"

"Iya. Itu karena Kim Seonsangnim tidak masuk agak lama, jadi ada beberapa materi yang belum diajarkan. Aku sebenarnya juga agak malas, sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Oh. Ya sudah. Sana!"

"Jangan marah. Atau kau mau aku panggilkan Seungcheol agar mengantarmu sampai kelas?" tawar Jisoo dengan alis naik-turun. Menggoda. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu pasti apakah temannya ini pacaran sungguhan dengan Seungcheol atau tidak.

"Heh. Kau ini ap-"

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Dah, Jeonghan-ah" setelah mengucap salam perpisahan agak maksa itu, Jisoo langsung berlari menuju kelas. Meninggalkan Jeonghan yang mencebikkan bibir. Ia memandang sekeliling lagi. Dan orang-orang disana masih betah saja melihatnya. Duh, rasanya ia ingin sekali pulang agar tidak jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

" _ **Well**_ , _**Well**_. Kenapa diam saja disini seperti orang bodoh, Yoon Jeonghan?"

Laki-laki cantik itu menolehkan kepala, dan apa yang ia lihat sekarang malah membuatnya bertambah _**badmood**_. Jeonghan pura-pura tuli, ia berjalan melewati empat perempuan tadi yang sekarang jadi mengekorinya.

"YA! Jangan kabur!"

".."

"Hei. Yoon Jeonghan. Kau takut padaku, ya? Oh, tentu saja. Sudah seharusnya kau takut padaku. Karena aku adalah-"

"Kau ini maunya apa?" Jeonghan berkata datar. Super datar malah. Kedua matanya memandang tak berselera kearah Kim Yeji -perempuan yang sedari tadi mengoceh itu ternyata Kim Yeji.

Yeji terkesiap. Sebenarnya kini malah dia yang merasa agak takut "Kau jangan coba menghindariku! Urusan kita belum selesai tahu!"

" _ **HEH!**_ "

Mulut perempuan itu membuka lalu tertutup lagi. Ia menatap tak percaya pada orang baru saja membentaknya.

"Seungcheol.."

"Kau apakan pacarku, _**uh**_?" tanya Seungcheol dengan wajah menyelidik. Ia lalu menoleh sebentar ke arah Jeonghan yang berwajah masam.

Seketika, perempuan itu menggeleng ribut dan bicara gagap "A-aku. Uhmm, aku hanya menyapa Jeonghan. Y-ya kan Han? Ehehe.." di akhiri dengan tawa garing.

"Bohong. Kau bahkan mengataiku seperti orang bodoh," Jeonghan menunjuk Yeji dengan telunjuknya, pandangannya lalu ia arahkan pada Seungcheol yang agak lebih tinggi darinya. Kalau ditanya apa motif dibalik tingkahnya yang agak aneh ini, maka Jeonghan akan menjawab.

' _ **Balas dendam. Sekalian memanas-manasi Yeji'**_

Setelah pengakuan gamblang dari Jeonghan tadi, bibir Yeji berkomat-kamit kearahnya. Tentu saja ia merasa dipermalukan, apa lagi didepan laki-laki tampan yang notabene mantan calon gebetannya ini-_-.

"Yeji-ya, jangan pernah menganggu pacarku atau kau akan berurusan denganku. Paham?" Seungcheol tersenyum super manis kearah Yeji. Dan dengan kaku perempuan itu mengangguk.

Seungcheol segera menarik pergelangan tangan Jeonghan dan membawa laki-laki cantik itu menjauh. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan pelajaran tambahan yang sudah mulai dari tadi. Karena setelah melihat wajah Jeonghan tadi, Seungcheol langsung lupa segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung. Ini catatan waktu pelajaran tambahan tadi," Seungcheol menoleh lalu menerima sebuah buku dari Soonyoung. Tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Lalu laki-laki bermata sipit itu dengan cepat duduk disampingnya dan mendempet kearahnya. Alis Seungcheol naik satu, ia melihat keadaan kelas yang agak sepi "Soonyoung-ah. Kau tidak sedang berencana menjadikanku sebagai selingkuhan, kan?"

Dengan gaya alay, Soonyoung tertawa dan menggeleng "Ya tentu tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling dari Jihonnie.." ucapnya dengan mata berkedip-kedip yang sukses membuat laki-laki disampingnya tergelak.

"Ya. Ya. Terus kau mau apa?"

"Mau tanya, Hyung,"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kau dan Eomoni benar-benar pacaran, ya?"

"Eomoni? Siapa Eomoni yang kau maksud?"

Soonyoung menepuk keningnya. Lupa. "Maksudku, Jeonghan Hyung"

Seungcheol manggut-manggut "Tidak sih,"

"APAAAHH?" Soonyoung menjerit heboh.

"Tidak usah alay begitu, tidak bisa ya?" Seungcheol berdecak.

"Aku kan hanya kaget. Kupikir sungguhan. Karena aku merasa senang sekali, akhirnya Jeonghan Hyung tidak jomblo lagi" celetuk Soonyoung dengan cengengesan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," Seungcheol berucap lirih. Dan samar-samar masih didengar oleh laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Iya iya. Kalau bisa cepat pacaran sungguhan." Soonyoung berucap lirih pula. Namun Seungcheol masih dapat mendengarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wuahh. Tidak terasa dua hari lagi sudah liburan ya?" Seungkwan yang kala itu berjalan beriringan sepulang sekolah dengan Jeonghan, Jisoo, Jihoon dan Soonyoung menjerit senang.

"Kau akan ke Jeju ya?" tanya Jisoo dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari laki-laki bersuara emas itu.

"Pasti menyenangkan. Aku saja tidak punya rencana kemana-mana" Jihoon berkeluh dan dengan sigap Soonyoung mengapit pundaknya "Kan ada aku, kita bisa jalan-jalan berdua!" serunya senang.

Laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum dengan pipi merona "Oh, iya ya. Jeonghan Hyung, kau liburan mau kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Hehe"

"Ikut aku saja" Jisoo menawari.

"Kemana?"

"California" ucapnya enteng dan dibalas cubitan agak sadis di pinggang oleh Jeonghan.

"Halah. Tidak masalah, Hyung. Hyung masih bisa kerumahnya Seungcheol Hyung" Seungkwan menimpali, diakhiri dengan kedipan mata sok seksi dari laki-laki itu.

"Cieeeeeee. Jeonghan Hyung"

"Apa Soonyoung apa?"

Soonyoung langsung menunduk dalam "Tidak, Eomoni. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa"

Dan empat orang yang lain langsung tertawa, Jeonghan dan Soonyoung bahkan pantas sekali jadi pasangan Ibu-Anak.

"Eh, lihat. Itu kan Seungcheol!" tunjuk Jisoo pada seorang laki-laki yang nangkring di kap mobil. Tangan laki-laki itu bertaut didepan.

"Seungcheol-ah!"

"Oh!" Seungcheol berjengit kaget. Ia lantas berlari kecil menuju teman-temannya.

"Masih disini? Belum pulang, ya?" Jeonghan bertanya pada Seungcheol. Dan pertanyaan dari laki-laki cantik itu berhasil menimbulkan bisik-bisik tetangga-_-

"Aku menunggumu. Kau lama sekali. Darimana saja?"

Jeonghan menunjuk hidungnya "Kau menungguku?"

"Iya. Hampir lima belas menit!" dengus Seungcheol.

 _ **Dan bisik-bisik tetangga pun semakin memanas..**_

"Duh, maafkan aku. Aku tadi ke perpustakaan dulu. Yasudah, ayo!" Jeonghan menarik sebelah tangan Seungcheol dan mengajaknya berlari, namun belum terlalu jauh mereka berlari. Jeonghan berhenti dan berbalik-

"Oh iya lupa. Teman-teman aku duluan yaaa?"

"Iya hati-hati ya." -Seungkwan

"Iya, jangan berbuat aneh-aneh dimobil" -Jisoo

"Hmm. Mereka serasi sekali ya?" -Jihoon

"Eh, mereka mau kencan ya, Jihonnie?" -Soonyoung

"Ya mana aku tahu," -Jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bertemu Mantan

**Ini Nyata?**

 **SeungHan**

 **Romance**

 **Warn : YAOI. Typos, cerita acak-adul, ya pokoknya gimana gituu :3**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari ketujuh dalam liburan. Dan di pagi yang cerah ini, Seungcheol bangun awal. Hari ini ia punya agenda membersihkan halaman depan rumahnya, ngomong-ngomong itu adalah suatu permulaan yang bagus. Mengingat selama beberapa hari ini ia tidak ada aktivitas selain tidur dan membaca komik.

Dengan modal tubuh segar karena baru mandi, celana pendek hitam dan telanjang dada. Laki-laki itu memulai pekerjaan paginya. Mulai dari menyapu halaman, mencabuti rumput-rumput liar, dan menggunting ranting tumbuhan yang sekiranya sudah kering -oh iya, dia juga sempat beberapa kali membalas senyuman genit para perempuan yang jogging lewat depan rumahnya.

"Ah, memang pesona ku tidak ada habis-habisnya" ucapnya narsis sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Kemudian ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya menyirami tanaman. Tak lupa ia memasang pose keren, satu tangan memegang selang air dan satunya lagi berada dipinggang. Memamerkan perut kencang dengan abs berbentuk sempurna. Yah, anggap saja Seungcheol sedang tebar pesona dipagi hari.

"Seungcheol!"

Seungcheol berjengit. Ia hampir saja menyiram orang itu kalau saja ia tidak menahan ujung selangnya "Duh, Han. Kau membuatku kaget!"

Jeonghan terkikik "Sudah tebar pesonanya?" cibirnya.

"Sudah," jawab Seungcheol dengan deheman kaku. Rumah mereka yang hanya berbataskan tembok tak seberapa tinggi itu mempermudah mereka melihat keadaan satu sama lain. "Mau kemana pagi ini?"

"Ke cafe nya Luhan Hyung! Aku mau jaga cafe" Jeonghan berseru semangat. Pipinya yang bersemu merah muda itu tertiup angin pagi yang sejuk. Ya ampun, hati Seungcheol mendadak jadi sejuk juga :v

"Memang Hyungmu kemana?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi katanya, dia nanti datangnya siang"

"Oh begitu,"

"Hmm"

"Han?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi"

Jeonghan berdecak "Ada apa, sih?"

"O-oh itu. Aku mau tanya" Seungcheol mendesis.

"Kenapa? Tanya saja"

"Aku boleh ikut denganmu, tidak?" ucapnya dengan wajah memelas. Setidaknya jika ia ikut Jeonghan ke cafe, ia tidak akan suntuk dirumah.

Jeonghan tersenyum lebar "Tentu. Sudah ganti baju dulu sana"

" _ **YAYY**_!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah membantu banyak hari ini. Terimakasih ya?" Ucap Jeonghan dengan senyuman manis lalu menyodorkan segelas kopi dingin kearah Seungcheol. Cafe mereka sedang sepi, jadi keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk dan istirahat.

Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya seraya menggeleng "Santai saja. Lebih baik bantu-bantu kau di cafe darimana suntuk dirumah. Hehe"

"Ini sudah jam 3 sore, kau tidak mau pulang duluan?"

"Masih jam segini. Kenapa harus pulang duluan?" Seungcheol menggigit sedotannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah capek. Ngomong-ngomong, kau rajin sekali tadi" Jeonghan mengangkat kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar. Seungcheol membalas senyuman itu tak kalah lebar.

Dan mereka berdua pun kembali meneruskan kegiatan mengobrol dan berhenti saat pelanggan cafe mulai datang satu persatu. Jeonghan yang sibuk dibalik meja kasir beserta blender dan mesin pembuat kopi di sisi kirinya, sementara Seungcheol yang bantu-bantu mengantarkan pesanan. Jangan lupakan, Hyung nya Jeonghan yang dari tadi masih berkutat di dapur membuat beberapa pesanan kue.

"Aku mau pesan delapan _**banana milkshake**_. Apakah stoknya masih ada?"

Jeonghan yang saat itu berkutat dengan buku catatan keuangan mengangguk cepat tanpa menatap orang yang berbicara didepannya, lalu tak begitu lama ia mendongak dan menahan napas.

"J-Junhui.."

Laki-laki yang dipanggi Junhui itu tersenyum miring ke arah Jeonghan "Hai, Jeonghan. Lama tidak bertemu ya?" katanya ramah dan dibalas anggukan canggung oleh si laki-laki cantik.

"O-oh iya. Apa kabar, Jun?"

"Baik," Junhui mengendikkan bahu lalu menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk dengan dagunya "Keberatan untuk mengobrol sebentar?"

Dengan ragu, Jeonghan mengangguk dan mengikuti Junhui. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menyembulkan kepala ke dapur dan memberitahu Hyung nya untuk membuatkan pesanan.

Kedua orang yang lama tidak bertemu itu mengobrol dalam kecanggungan. Sebenarnya hanya Jeonghan yang merasakan itu, sementara laki-laki didepannya ini malah santai sekali. Sesekali melempar pertanyaan yang akan dijawab Jeonghan dengan seadanya. Dan berulang kali laki-laki cantik itu menyelipkan poninya ke belakang telinga karena dirinya yang kebanyakan gerak -biar canggungnya berkurang, tapi hasilnya nol besar.

"Luhan Hyung!"

Luhan menggumam kecil.

"Hyung kenal dengan laki-laki yang bersama Jeonghan?" tunjuk Seungcheol dibalik kaca transparan dapur. Luhan beringsut mendekat dan menggulirkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang Seungcheol tunjuk.

"Tidak. Tapi kok wajahnya familiar ya, Cheol" bisik Luhan. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil berusaha mengingat sesuatu "Memangnya kenapa kau tanya itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali" ucap Seungcheol dan menatap kedua orang itu melas. Luhan yang disampingnya tertawa tanpa suara.

"Cemburu, ya?"

Seungcheol terkesiap dan menggeleng ribut "T-Tidak kok!" jawabnya setengah berteriak. Maklum saja, dia kan sedang gugup.

Hyung nya Jeonghan terkekeh dan bersiul menggoda Seungcheol. Sementara laki-laki disampingnya kembali menatap dua orang yang kini berpegangan tangan.

Eh bukan, maksudnya hanya teman Jeonghan yang menyentuh punggung tangan si laki-laki cantik itu.

Wajah Seungcheol datar seketika. Dan hatinya bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Jeonghan dengan laki-laki itu? Bahkan Seungcheol sempat menangkap raut gugup yang ditunjukkan Jeonghan saat laki-laki itu datang ke cafe.

Seungcheol mendadak galau, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

.

"Kupikir cuma Jeonghan yang galau, ternyata kau juga. Duh, memang nasibku ya bertemu dua orang galau sekaligus" celetuk Jisoo selepas ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Memang saat ini keduanya sedang berada di kamar Jisoo. Biasa, main gitar sambil menulis lirik lagu. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka keren juga, ya?

"Berisik, Jisoo. Diam kau!"

Jisoo berdecak "Kau ini memangnya kenapa? Galau?"

"Hmm"

"Galau kenapa? Cerita saja padaku"

".."

"Galau karena Jeonghan ya?"

".."

"Hiss, jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh!"

"Iya-iya. Aku galau karena Jeonghan. Galaaaaaau sekali, saking galaunya aku jadi tidak nafsu mengerjakan apa-apa"

"Kupikir kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku,"

Badan Seungcheol langsung tegak. Ia duduk menghadap Jisoo dan memandangnya melas sekali "Huum. Aku mau tanya sesuatu, barang kali kau tahu"

"Tanyakan saja semuanya"

"Kemarin aku melihat Jeonghan bersama seseorang. Dia laki-laki, tampan, tinggi, kelihatan akrab sekali dengan Jeonghan. Dia juga sempat memegang tangannya Jeonghan. Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Jisoo mengangguk singkat "Oh, yang kau ceritakan itu namanya Junhui. Dia mantannya Jeonghan, sudah agak lama sih. Mungkin waktu masih kelas sepuluh"

Dan pernyataan singkat dari Jisoo itu mampu membuat bola mata Seungcheol berasa ingin keluar.

" _ **WTF**_! Jisoo-ya, apa kau serius?"

"Serius. Jeonghan kemarin cerita padaku. Aku sebenarnya ingin cerita padamu soal apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua, tapi aku ragu kau akan sanggup mendengarnya nanti" Jisoo berkata lirih, agak takut juga melihat Seungcheol yang sedang berwajah frustasi.

"Apa? Apa? Cerita saja! Aku sanggup kok, sumpah"

"Yakin?"

"Iya yakin. Duh, cepat katakan Hong Jisoo!"

"Oke" Jisoo menarik nafas sejenak dan menatap serius Seungcheol "Jadi, Junhui kemarin itu mengajak Jeonghan pacaran lagi.."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maafkan saya karena kalian saya PHP, tbc disaat yang tidak tepat, wkkk :D tapi tak apa. Tetap sabar dan doakan biar saya bisa fast update ya?. Wohoo-_-


	4. Chapter 4 : Jeonghan's Past

**Ini Nyata?**

 **SeungHan**

 **Romance**

 **Warn : YAOI. Typos, cerita acak-adul, ya pokoknya gimana gituu :3**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ingin rasanya Seungcheol tenggelam di rawa-rawa saat ini juga. Bahkan sampai beberapa detik ke depan pun wajahnya masih menatap frustasi ke arah Jisoo. Jisoo yang dasarnya pengertian itu lantas mengusap pundak temannya yang sedang galau ini.

"Terus, Jeonghan menjawab apa?"

"Tentu saja Jeonghan menolaknya"

Seungcheol menepuk dadanya sebentar, ada sedikit perasaan lega menyergap hatinya. Yah, setidaknya Jeonghan masih jomblo dan masih ada celah baginya untuk mendekati laki-laki cantik itu.

"Tapi ada kabar buruknya juga-" Jisoo mendesis lirih, melirik Seungcheol takut-takut. Ya ampun, laki-laki itu baru saja melotot kearahnya. Seolah-olah tatapan mata itu mengatakan _**'kau baru saja membuatku lega, dan sekarang mau membuatku galau lagi, heh?'**_.

"-Jeonghan memang menolaknya, tapi Junhui tidak terima. Dan sampai saat ini, ia masih mengejar Jeonghan"

Laki-laki dengan alis tebal itu mendengus keras "Memang mereka dulu itu putusnya karena masalah apa? Oh, bagaimana kalian bisa kenal dengan Junhui? Kalian kan beda sekolah"

Jisoo mengangguk kalem "Tenang Seungcheol, tenang. Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Tidak perlu ngotot begitu!" ucapnya balas menatap sengit kearah Seungcheol yang kini malah nyengir padanya.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan"

"Jadi waktu itu aku pernah ikut komunitas dance, yang mendirikan anak SMA Yonsei. Junhui kebetulan juga sekolah di Yonsei. Dari situ lah kami kenal satu sama lain. Aku tidak dekat dengannya. Kami cuma beberapa kali pernah mengobrol" ungkap Jisoo, Seungcheol mengangguk dengan bibir dimajukan.

"Terus bagaimana bisa si Junhui itu kenal dengan Jeonghan?"

"Aku bertemu Junhui waktu jalan dengan Jeonghan,"

"Jalan? Maksudmu kencan, ya?!"

Laki-laki keturunan California itu menjambak rambut Seungcheol "Bisa tidak satu kali saja kau tidak berpikiran buruk tentangku, Choi Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan. Dalam hati ia membatin, _**imej**_ Jisoo yang diluar kelihatan kalem itu berbeda sekali waktu di rumah. Ganas luar dalam.

"Kan kau juga pernah pacaran dengan Jeonghan, siapa tahu kau mau mengajaknya balikan" kata Seungcheol dengan gamblangnya. Sementara Jisoo memutar bola matanya dan kembali meneruskan cerita.

"Waktu itu aku mau ke toko buku bersama Jeonghan, lalu kami tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Junhui. Sejak saat itu Junhui selalu menanyakan tentang Jeonghan padaku, dari awal saat ia memulai pendekatan sampai akhirnya Junhui menyatakan cintanya pada Jeonghan,"

"Terus apa yang membuat mereka berdua putus?" tanyanya kepo. Padahal hatinya berdetak gila-gilaan.

Jisoo diam sebentar. Antara yakin dan tidak yakin waktu ingin mengatakan. Seungcheol menaikkan alisnya "Kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku jadi tidak tega mengatakannya, Cheol"

"Kenapa kau jadi gamang begini? Santai saja dan katakan padaku semuanya, oke?"

Setelah beberapa detik meyakinkan diri. Jisoo akhirnya buka suara "Junhui itu orangnya kasar. Jeonghan bahkan sering kena pukul olehnya. Junhui juga orangnya sensitif, jadi semisal ada masalah kecil ia langsung main tangan"

Dengan mata membelalak, laki-laki didepan Jisoo itu menutup mulutnya. Terlalu tidak percaya dengan yang laki-laki California itu katakan. Seungcheol bahkan tidak menyangka, laki-laki tampan dan berwajah lembut bernama Junhui itu tega sekali berlaku kasar pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"K-Kau serius?"

Jisoo mengangguk lirih. Sampai saat ini ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan kepahitan masa lalu sahabatnya itu. Jeonghan benar-benar menderita ketika menjalin hubungan dengan Junhui.

"Saat kusuruh Jeonghan untuk memutuskan Junhui pun, dia tidak mau. Jeonghan lebih memilih pasrah dan sabar menunggu hingga kiranya laki-laki itu sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya itu salah. Tapi.. sabar juga ada batasnya kan?"

Seungcheol yang mulanya diam tak bergeming kini mulai membuka suara "Jadi, akhirnya Jeonghan memilih mundur?"

"Ya. Sebelas bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk bertahan sendirian"

"Astaga, sebenarnya hati Jeonghan itu terbuat dari apa?"

Sebelah bibir Jisoo terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman manis "Benar sekali kalau Jeonghan mengatakan dirinya sendiri itu malaikat. Dia memang malaikat" ucapnya setelah itu menatap dalam kearah Seungcheol "Nah, karena kau temanku dan aku percaya padamu. Jadi, kau harus bisa menjaga Jeonghan sebaik mungkin. Oke?"

Dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar-binar haru -tidak, ini hanya akting, Seungcheol mengangguk semangat "Tentu saja Jisoo-ya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini, Jeonghan pulang lebih awal dari cafe kakaknya. Itu karena karyawan kakaknya yang semula mengambil cuti kini sudah bekerja kembali seperti semula. Ini masih jam 7 malam, dan laki-laki berambut sebahu itu berjalan santai menuju rumah. Keadaan hatinya sedang tidak baik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tentang Junhui? Mengingat laki-laki itu saja sudah berhasil membuat hatinya nyeri. Apalagi kalau ia pacaran lagi dengan laki-laki itu?

Jeonghan memutuskan mengambil jalan pintas, walau jalan yang sekarang dilewati agak sepi dan gelap. Tapi Jeonghan tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai dan tidur. Dia capek sekali.

Sedang asik-asiknya ia berjalan, seseorang menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan menubrukkan punggungnya ke tembok toko yang sudah tutup. Jeonghan gelagapan, disaat-saat seperti ini, ia bahkan masih bertemu orang itu.

"Kau mau apa?"

Orang itu menatap Jeonghan tajam "Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kenapa tidak pernah membalas pesanku ataupun mengangkat panggilan dariku?"

Laki-laki cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan mencoba menatap biasa ke arah Junhui "Memangnya kenapa aku harus melakukan itu semua?

"Yoon Jeonghan. Kau-"

"Apa? Kau mau bicara apa? Aku sudah mengatakan tidak padamu. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, Junhui. Aku mohon,"

Junhui menggeleng keras. Ia mencengkeram pundak laki-laki didepannya "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepasmu, Jeonghan. Kau harus menerimaku lagi!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jeonghan menyentak tangan Junhui dan berhasil ketika tangan itu kini telah pergi dari pundaknya. "Kau tidak ingat apa yang pernah kau lakukan padaku dulu, ya?" Jeonghan bertanya lirih. Matanya berair.

"Junhui, kau menyakitiku."

Junhui diam, ia ingin menyangkal. Namun Jeonghan lebih dulu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Dulu aku bahkan rela bertahan demi mu. Ku pikir kau akan segera sadar kalau selama kita berpacaran, kau selalu menyakiti aku. Dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk kembali? Apa kau bercanda?-" mata laki-laki itu menatap nyalang "-aku sudah muak bertahan dan berjuang sendirian. Sedangkan kau? Orang yang aku perjuangkan malah tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!"

Perkataan Jeonghan berhasil menyulut emosi Junhui. Tangannya kembali mencengkeram pundak Jeonghan dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mantan pacarnya itu. Jeonghan berontak, ia coba sebisa mungkin untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi kekuatan Junhui lebih besar darinya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menerimaku kembali!"

"Pergilah, Junhui. Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu!" Jeonghan berteriak.

Junhui tertawa remeh. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengapit dagu Jeonghan, sementara kepalanya sudah agak miring ke kiri. Menyadari itu, Jeonghan semakin tak bisa diam. Ia mendorong-dorong tubuh laki-laki itu, dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Junhui.

" _ **HEH**_!"

Suara bentakan dari arah belakang berhasil membuat Junhui melepas tubuh Jeonghan dari dekapannya. Ia menoleh dan mendecih sinis pada laki-laki lain yang berjalan santai kearah mereka.

"Oh baiklah. Siapa lagi ini?" Junhui berkacak pinggang. Mengamati laki-laki yang ternyata Seungheol itu.

Mata Seungcheol menatap kearah Jeonghan yang masih setengah bergetar, lalu pandangannya ia gulirkan kearah Junhui dengan tajam "Aku.. _**kekasihnya**_ "

Junhui tertawa menyebalkan namun tak berlangsung lama wajahnya berubah datar. Ia maju mendekat kearah Seungcheol dan memegang kerah baju laki-laki itu "Kau bercanda? Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Dengan senyum miring Seungcheol menjawab "Kau percaya atau tidak pun, aku tidak peduli"

"Brengsek! Kau ingin ku pukul?" tanyanya geram dan semakin mengetatkan pegangannya di kerah Seungcheol.

"Mentang-mentang bisa wushu, kau jadi seenaknya memukul seseorang. Belum puas ya sering memukul Jeonghan dulu?" Seungcheol mendecih halus, ia muak sekali melihat laki-laki ini. Apalagi laki-laki ini adalah penyebab masa lalu Jeonghan menjadi begitu pahit.

"Pulanglah, Junhui.."

Dengan hembusan nafas kuat, Junhui mulai mengendurkan tangannya. Sebenarnya perkataan Seungcheol barusan seperti mencubit hatinya, ia bahkan membenarkan perkataan laki-laki itu. Junhui benar-benar menyesal.

Wajah laki-laki itu masih mengeras. Ia berjalan meninggalkan dua orang itu menuju mobilnya, namun sebelum itu ia membalikkan badan dan menatap Jeonghan "Aku memang bersalah. Tapi kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Jeonghan"

Setelahnya, keadaan disekitar masih sempat hening. Seungcheol lantas menghampiri dan memeluk tubuh lemas Jeonghan, dan Jeonghan membalas dengan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher laki-laki itu. Hatinya sudah agak lumayan tenang dengan kehadiran laki-laki ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka? Kau merasakan sakit?" tanya Seungcheol bertubi-tubi. Ia memegang tangan Jeonghan dan meringis kala tangan putih itu terdapat bekas kemerahan.

Jeonghan menggeleng "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau bisa sampai sini?"

"Aku baru saja mencarimu ke cafenya Luhan Hyung. Tapi kau sudah pulang duluan, lalu aku mencarimu. Luhan Hyung tadi bilang kalau kau suka lewat jalan ini ketika pulang dari cafe, jadi aku lewat sini saja. Aku bahkan datang disaat Junhui sudah membuat seperti ini. Maaf ya?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan berkata seperti itu." Jeonghan menggeleng. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang pipi Seungcheol, sementara laki-laki didepannya ini tersenyum dan memegang tangan Jeonghan yang berada di pipinya.

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang" ajak Seungcheol. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh si laki-laki cantik. Bahkan Jeonghan sempat tersenyum lebar tadi -gugup juga.

"Oh oh sebentar ada telepon masuk, -Hallo?"

" _ **Hallo? Seungcheol-ah. Malam ini Bibi dan Paman akan pergi ke Busan. Bibi titip Jeonghan, ya? Kau bisa menemaninya di rumah atau kau bisa mengajaknya tidur denganmu malam ini**_ "

"Kenapa mendadak sekali, Bibi? Bibi tidak menelepon Jeonghan?"

" _ **Jeonghan tidak bisa dihubungi dari tadi. Makanya Bibi meneleponmu. Sudah ya, Bibir buru-buru. Daaaaah..**_ "

"Dari siapa Cheol?"

"Ibumu, Han"

"Kenapa Ibu meneleponmu? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak sih. Ibu dan Ayahmu pergi mendadak ke Busan malam ini. Dan kau dititikan padaku"

Kening Jeonghan mengerut "Dititipkan? Memang aku masih bayi?" rengeknya.

Seungcheol tertawa "Heh. Bahkan Ibumu menyuruhku untuk tidur denganmu,"

"T-Tidur? Denganmu?"

Seungcheol mengangguk dengan wajah misterius. Dan Jeonghan langsung mencubit bibir laki-laki itu "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau kelihatan mesum,"

"Mesum mesum begini kan aku tetap saja tampan"

"Terserahmu lah.."

"Jangan marah. Ya sudah ayo pulang. Kau tidur dirumahku saja, aku akan menemanimu"

"Benar?" tanya Jeonghan ragu. Seungcheol mengangguk yakin.

"Percaya padaku. Sudah ayooooo" tangan Seungcheol semakin mengerat menggenggam tangan Jeonghan. Ia bawa laki-laki cantik itu untuk berjalan mepet disampingnya. Jeonghan cuma bisa tersenyum dengan pipi merona. Bahkan rasa sakit hatinya karena Junhui tadi secara mendadak menguap begitu saja, hatinya berdetak gila. Tapi anehnya, dia malah suka.

Jangan-jangan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

nah nah ini spesial edisi 1,5k lebih, wkwkwk. enjoy ya :D. maaf saya telat update


	5. Chapter 5 : Jadian

**Ini Nyata?**

 **SeungHan**

 **Romance**

 **Warn : YAOI. Typos, cerita acak-adul, ya pokoknya gimana gituu :3**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemandangan yang ditangkap Jeonghan pagi ini adalah, jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam, beberapa baju yang digantung sana-sini dan bau jeruk lemon. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah pakai pengharum ruangan aroma lemon, tapi kenapa hari ini kamarnya jadi bau lemon begini?

Karena terlalu lama berpikir -ini juga karena Jeonghan masih setengah sadar, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau semalaman ia tidur dengan posisi tengkurap dan kepala miring ke arah tembok. Ia hadapkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan menemukan Seungcheol yang masih tidur pulas. Dengan posisi tengkurap pula. Bedanya, kepala laki-laki itu menghadap punggungnya dan sebelah tangan yang dengan seenak jidat mampir ke pundaknya.

Seketika, kepala Jeonghan mengangguk halus "Oh iya ya. Aku semalam kan tidur dirumah Seungcheol," bisiknya lalu mencoba mengingat kembali tentang semalam.

Laki-laki cantik itu mendengus, ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Seungcheol dengan telunjuknya. Dan tak lama setelah itu beralih untuk memencet hidung laki-laki disampingnya. Otomatis, Seungcheol langsung bangun. Kan sesak napas.

"Berhenti memencet hidungku. Sesak tahu!" ucap Seungcheol dengan suara khas bangun tidur dan mata menyipit kesal kearah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tertawa. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan mulai meletakkan tangannya dikepala Seungcheol. Memainkan jemarinya di helaian rambut laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Seungcheol yang kaget langsung diam seketika. Ia memilih untuk menikmati perlakuan Jeonghan padanya.

"Terimakasih, ya." Ucap Jeonghan tulus. Mata laki-laki cantik itu entah kenapa terlihat bersinar sekali pagi ini.

Alis Seungcheol mengerut "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semalam. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari Junhui. Tidak apa-apa datang terlambat, kau datang saja aku sudah lega sekali"

Seungcheol terseyum, kini gantian dirinya yang menaruh tangannya di pipi Jeonghan "Bukan masalah. Kau harusnya menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu, jadi kau tidak pulang sendiri"

"Tidak. Tidak. Nanti merepotkan,"

Dan jawaban dari Jeonghan tadi menimbulkan decakan malas dari si Seungcheol "Tidak akan merepotkan selama itu kau" ucapnya dan diakhiri dengan kedipan mata. Jeonghan lantas terbahak dengan pipi memerah, tidak lupa memberi tinjuan manja di lengan Seungcheol.

"Oke. Jadi kau-"

"Jadi?"

Jeonghan melotot sebentar "Jadi kau har-"

"Jadi.. kita jadian saja"

Laki-laki didepan Seungcheol itu mengatupkan bibirnya. Badannya tiba-tiba jadi kaku, apalagi setelah mengatakan tadi Seungcheol langsung tersenyum manis sekali kearahnya. Dan setelah ini, Jeonghan tidak akan pernah mengelak kalau Seungcheol itu tampan sekali.

"Jadi. Kita jadian saja. Bagaimana?"

Dengan secepat kilat, Jeonghan membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi memunggungi Seungcheol. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal dan setelah itu berteriak _**"YA"**_ dengan keras disana. Lucu sekali, ketika suaranya jadi tidak terlalu jelas karena teredam bantal dan tubuh gemetaran saking gugupnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar. Bahagia dan lega. Laki-laki itu bangkit sedikit dari posisi tidurnya dan mulai membalikkan tubuh Jeonghan agar telentang, lantas menggunakan lutut dan tangan sebagai tumpuan badannya untuk berada di atas tubuh laki-laki cantik itu. Jeonghan sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk mencegah Seungcheol semakin mendekat, tapi apa daya mulutnya jadi gagap begini.

Disertai kikikan gemas, Seungcheol lantas mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jeonghan. Cuma ciuman manis dengan beberapa lumatan disana-sini. Dan si laki-laki Choi itu mulai membatin, kalau cuma menempel saja kan percuma, iya tidak?

"S-Seungcheol.." cicit Jeonghan lirih. Dia gugup sekali, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Wajahnya bahkan merah sampai ke telinga. Dan diam-diam ketika mereka berdua sedang berciuman, Jeonghan sebenarnya menghitung dalam hati.

"Apa?" jawab Seungcheol kalem, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sementara itu, Jeonghan mulai menahan napas lagi.

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepala. Dia mendadak _**blank**_.

"Kenapa? Gugup ya?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Sama. Aku juga sebenarnya,"

Mereka diam sejenak. Saling menatap mata satu sama lain, diakhiri ketika Jeonghan tiba-tiba merubah posisi menjadi duduk, dan yang satunya juga mengikuti. Laki-laki cantik itu lantas menelusupkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Seungcheol dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu tegap kekasihnya.

Bibir Seungcheol rasanya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum barang sebentar saja. Ia benar-benar bahagia, sumpah. Tangannya balas memeluk tubuh Jeonghan tak kalah erat.

"Wah. Kita romantis juga ya ternyata?"

Jeonghan berdecak, tapi mulutnya sedari tadi masih terus mengalunkan tawa halus.

"Waduh!-"

Dua orang yang masih enak-enak berpelukan itu berjengit dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka. Disana ada anak laki-laki berdiri dengan mulut terbuka juga tangan yang masih menempel pada kenop pintu. Jeonghan mengernyit, sementara Seungcheol mendesah malas.

"Woah, _**daebak**_!"

"Choi Seungcheol _**daebak**_.."

"Lee Chan, stop." Ucap Seungcheol dengan posisi tangan yang tergantung di udara. Ajaibnya, bocah itu langsung mengatupkan bibir dan memandangi mereka berdua bergantian.

"Dia siapa, Cheol?"

"Aku Lee Chan. Aku anaknya Choi Seungcheol!" jawab bocah bernama Chan itu dengan semangat. Mata sipit nya tambah menyipit efek senyum kelewat lebarnya.

Jeonghan terbahak. Sedangkan si Seungcheol menepuk dadanya sabar.

"Kemarilah, Chan"

Lee Chan berlari kecil, dan duduk didekat Jeonghan yang kini mulai bermain-main dengan rambut anak itu. Terlihat pasrah sekali.

"Kau benar-benar anaknya Seungcheol ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan-"

"Lee Chan. Nama Ayahmu itu Lee Hongki, bukannya Choi Seungcheol" dengusnya lalu mencubit pipi Lee Chan agak keras sampai bocah itu menjerit. Lalu Seungcheol berbisik di telinga Jeonghan "Dia anaknya Bibiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa anak ini begitu mengangumi ku sampai-sampai dia mengakui ku sebagai Ayahnya," dibalas dengan kekehan oleh sang kekasih.

"Bibi tadi bilang, Seungcheol Hyung mengajak kekasihnya menginap disini. Ya aku langsung saja meluncur kemari" Lee Chan berujar dengan wajah polos. Tidak lupa pakai senyum lebar juga.

"Benarkah? Ibuku tadi bilang begitu?"

"Huum!"

Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan dan menghujani pipi kekasihnya dengan kecupan. Tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Lee Chan yang sedari tadi anteng memperhatikan mereka berdua "Asikk, Han sepertinya kita sudah direstui"

"Ya ampun Choi Seungcheol, berhentilah atau kutendang pantatmu!"

.

.

.

"Kupikir aku butuh liburan yang lebih panjang lagi,"

"Keluar sekolah saja sekalian, Soonyoung"

"Ya ampun Jihonnie, kenapa kau jahat sekali?"

"Masa iya libur tiga minggu masih kurang"

"Ya kurang. Kan aku maunya lama-lama berduaan denganmuuuu"

"Pulang saja kau Kwon Soonyoung"

"Bisa tidak ya sehari saja tidak berduaan?"

"Bilang saja iri, Hyung!" ledek Soonyoung dengan tawa menyebalkan di seluruh wajahnya. Matanya menyipit menggoda kearah Seungcheol yang baru datang ke kelas. Ngomong-ngomong tidak terasa libur telah usai dan ini sudah hari ke lima masuk sekolah.

Jihoon yang duduk disamping Soonyoung mendesis "Sudah tidak punya pacar, duduknya di kelas sendiri pula. Kasihan," setelah itu Jihoon memberikan _**wink**_ termanis yang pernah ada kearah kekasihnya.

Soonyoung pura-pura pingsan. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama laki-laki itu bangun kembali-_-

"Jisoo Hyung kenapa juga lama sekali pulang kampungnya"

Seungcheol mengangguk menyetujui, kira-kira Jisoo pergi ke LA hampir dua minggu lamanya. Berangkat dua hari setelah kejadian Jun dan Jeonghan di gang tempo hari.

"Kan susah juga kalau tidak ada orang itu. Nanti ulangan bahasa inggrisku bagaimana?!" Soonyoung mulai heboh sendiri. Jihoon geleng-geleng kepala, sudah kebal dengan tingkah laku pacarnya yang hyper ini.

"Hyung, kau bagaimana dengan Ibunya Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung.

Alis tebal Seungcheol mengernyit "Maaf Soonyoung. Tapi aku tidak suka Ibu-ibu"

Pacar Jihoon itu menepuk keningnya "Duh, bodoh! Maksudku Ibunya Jihoon itu, Jeonghan Hyung"

"Oh, Jeonghan.. ya begitulah" jawab Seungcheol seadanya disertai senyum misterius. Soonyoung memandang kekasih hatinya meminta penjelasan, namun mahluk mungil anakknya Jeonghan itu mengendikkan bahu tak tahu. Padahal kalau mereka tahu yang sebenarnya, mereka pasti akan...

"Sudah ada kemajuan?" Jihoon kini gantian bertanya.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Seungcheol sama seperti tadi. Dan Jihoon menahan diri untuk tidak mengajak laki-laki ini tawuran :3

"Kalian lihat saja nanti, ya?" Seungcheol menepuk pundak kedua laki-laki itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Dia itu, main rahasia-rahasiaan ya?"

"Mungkin saja. Ah, aku jadi curiga Kwon"

"Sama. Doakan saja mereka cepat jadian. Biar Ibumu itu tidak galak lagi padaku"

"Itu karena Jeonghan Hyung sayang padaku, pfft" Jihoon menjulurkan lidahnya, Soonyoung menghadap kanan-kiri dengan cepat setelah itu mencium bibir Jihoon kilat.

" _ **Waks**_ , Kwon Soonyoung kau gila? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat?!"

Soonyoung terkekeh "Ehehe. Tidak akan ada yang melihat kok Jihonnie. Ini aman. Yuk dilanjut?"

"Dasar otak porno. Akan kuadukan kau pada Ibuku!"

"Apaa? Tidak Jihonnie tidaaaaaaaaak. Eommoni maafkan dirikuu"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

HMMM, saya telat apdet banget ya? Maaf ya, ini nih biar kalian nggak marah saya buatin edisi manis-manisan. Jeonghan juga udah nggak jomblo lagi kan? Yeyy -tabur bunga-bunga :D. Ada beberapa hal yang buat saja mood down buat ngetik chapter ini, dan alhamdulillah malem ini saya menguatkan diri untuk mengetik semaksimal mungkin, cieelah xD.

Oh iya, ada yang udah liat mv nya nuest yang baru belom? OH MY GOD, REN RAMBUTNYA. RAMBUTNYA PEMIRSAAAAH, SAYA TAK TAHAN, *kejer-kejer :v. Cantik yak? Saya jadi keinget si jeonghan, mereka mirip ya? Doain aja Jeonghan dapet hidayah terus pas kapan gitu, dia dandan kaya si Ren. Njjjir, aku tak bisa membayangkan. Jeonghan membuat ku tak berdaya, ya alloh aku jadi alay-_-

Dah ya, happy reading. Byee :*


End file.
